When Two Great Minds Become One
by TheWing235
Summary: A little EMxMM fic I put together. I feel there isn't enough AddxAisha fics yknow? Warning there is lemon in this.


_**When Two Great Minds Become One**_

_ Hello my wonderful readers and welcome back to one of my fics. Today I am writing a ship that I am surprised no one has done yet! AishaxAdd! But what classes? Well the title should be clear. The Master Mind and Elemental Master are going to fall in love in this fic. Are you all ready? Let us embark!_

Classes:

Add-Master Mind-19  
Aisha-Elemental Master-18  
Rena-Wind Sneaker-Unknown  
Elsword-Infinity Sword-_16 _

~~~  
After the battle to defeat Karis and the Behemoth, and the drama of Eve and Add going out for 6 months before breaking up. Eve, Ara, Raven, and Chung chose to return to hamel for a little rest while Rena, Els, Aisha, and Add stayed in sander for some time at the springs. But Add still remains heart broken. Who can help the mad scientist? What mind can possibly compete with his like Eve did?

As Aisha, the mage of our heroes, wakes up from a long deserved rest she heads down stairs to eat breakfest with everyone. "Morning nerd." Elsword said to Aisha, their bickering a never ending war. "Morning Eldork." Aisha crudely responds, she is still tired from just waking up. Rena sighs and shrugs off their insults to each other and bring them two plates of waffles, one plate for each of them. Rena already gave Add his plate and he was eating it silently as his Dynamos simply floated behind him.

One thing that seperated Add and Eve was Add's Dynamos did not have emotions like Moby and Remy, Eve's drones. Aisha turns to the silent Add and tries to contact him. "Hey uh…Add?" She nervously asks. Add lifts his head for a moment to look at her. "Hmm?" He responds. "Rena was going to take me to a near by desert elf tribe near by, she said their plants are quite exotic, maybe you want to come along? I hear they are traders so maybe they will have Elshards you can use?" Aisha tries to convince him. Add looks at his food then his dynamos. He turns back to Aisha. "Alright. I do need to resupply some items anyway…" He says to himself starting to have his Dynamos open a monitor to allow him an easier time figuring out what he needs and what he has.

After a few hours it is now the afternoon in which our little group minus the swordsman head to this Elven Tribe in the desert. Add refused to walk in the sand due to the sand getting in his shoes so he summoned his servant Apocalypse and had it carry him while Aisha and Rena walks through the hot sands. Aisha always looked at Add in awe when she saw him use his creations. Seeing a perfect blend of Magic Energy and Technology always captivated her and made her want to learn more.

When they reached the settlemeant Add and Aisha opened their jaws in surprise to see a rather large trading plaza where there where Elves, Trocks, and even a few villiagers from Sander and the Caluso Villiage there trading goods. As Aisha and Add walked in Rena gasped in surprise. "I forgot to turn off the stove at home! Aisha, Add. You guys stay here and walk around. I need to go home and make sure the house isn't on fire and maybe check on Els as well!" With that the Wind Sneaker took off like the wind.

"Then how do I find the special herbs Rena was talking about…" Aisha thought to herself. A moment later she saw Add walking to some booths that seemed to be all about technology both old and new. Aisha followed behind Add as he browsed the shops. Eventually he found a shop title "Element Shards!" He walked over to the shop. Aisha followed and her eyes widened as she felt the magical power radiating from the shards. Add is also intrigued. He then opens another monitor with his Dynamos to inspect them but their magical power is too unstable to measure. "How much for these?" Add points at a collection of them. "That will be 1mil of ED young man." Add smiles and pays the shop owner taking the shards back home. "Add wait!" Aisha calls. "Can I come inspect those too?" She begs giving him puppy eyes. Add stares at her before giving a tired sigh. "Fine. But only after I am done with them." He says as the two walk into the desert back to Sander Villiage. When they get back home they find Elsword sleeping on the couch and Rena no where to be seen. "Follow me." Add tells Aisha. She nods and follows him into his basement lab as he puts the shards on a desk. Around her Aisha can many dynamo prototypes.

As Add takes a seat on his dynamos, Aisha uses her magic to make her wand float as her own chair. Pulling a book out of a small teleportation magic circles Aisha opens the book to entertain herself while Add works. After several frustrating hours for Add he slams his fist on his desk and presses his hand to his face. "Why won't these damn shards work?!" He demands. Expecting someone to respond. "Well maybe you need to build a control circuit for the magic flow of the shards?" Aisha chimes in. Add turns to her. "How do I do that? I don't handle magic. I handle technology." He frowns while looking at her. "Well maybe I can help, I am a master magician of course!" She says with pride bumping her chest to show her over confidence.

She uses her wand to sit next to Add and while Add is building Add is tutoring him on magic and it's various properties. After many hours, taking the two an entire night. Aisha eventually falls asleep leaning on Add's desk. Add turns to the dozing mage and takes his lab coat and puts it around her. As he looks back at their creation is different colored Dynamos. A red one for fire. A blue one for water. A green one for nature, and a few others.

"This is amazing, with these new tools the possbilities of my success have gone up by 75%. At this rate I won't need Eve's codes if I can learn more about magic!" He turns around excitedly to the sleeping mage ready to wake her up and tell her good news but for some reason…he couldn't do it. Because he wasen't focused on capturing Eve for this one moment he finally looked at Aisha fully and saw that she was…cute. "No, not cute. She looks…beautiful." Add thought to himself. For somereason Add lost control of himself as he walked over to the resting Aisha to look at her face more clearly. Her lips where so nicely shaped, yet her mouth seemed tiny he wondered how she ate Raven's super meat burgers. Her face was so flawless Add felt if he made a nasod of Aisha it would never in a thousand years be able to keep up with the origional. As Add was thinking to himself he noticed Aisha shift, when he put his attention back on her she was falling out of the chair! During those seconds Aisha slowly opened her eyes and realized she was falling and was too slow to move her arms to grab something. "Eh..? AHH!" Aisha cried as she felt she was about to be sorely awakened with a thumping headache. But it never came. She never felt the hard wood floor under her. Instead she felt something soft…almost like…hands?

Add breathed a sigh of relife when he caught Aisha and lifted her up. When and stood up he realized he was holding Aisha in a bridal pose and his face immediately flushed red out of embarassment. When he looked at Aisha she shared a similer shade of red. To Aisha this was abnormal, Add never touched anything since he was a neat freak and never liked getting his hands dirty. He just used his dynamos for most tasks. But here he was…holding her in his arms, firmly, protectivly, she felt like a princess and he was the knight from a children's book. "U-uh Add…Can you take me to my room?"

Add snapped to reality as he watched Aisha cute lips move. "R-roger." Add said as he walked out of the basement and upstairs. He used his old dynamos as camras and displayed a screen. Having the dynamos make sure no one would see Add holding Aisha like this. Why was he still holding her? He thought to himself. He realized it must be because Aisha smelled so nice like this…she also felt soft like marshmellows. He finally made it to her room and set her down in her bed. "T-thanks Add…b-but why did you carry me?" She asked him. Add froze. He had no idea how to tell her that he was holding her to satistfy his thirst for knowledge. "Uh…Because…Because it was easier to navigate the house if I was holding you!" He tried to make an excuse. Aisha pondered and knew he was lying but decided to let it slide. "Alright. Thanks for yknow…not letting me fall." She giggles as she climbs under her blankets and turns away from the door to hide her increasingly red blush.

As Add closed the door to Aisha's room he felt his heart was about to burst from his chest violently. As he walked down to the kitchen someone tapped his shoulder. "So how was your alone time with Aisha~?" He twitched and did a full 180 to face who touched him and saw Rena with a suggestive smile and her hands crossed over her chest. "Well?" She asked. "I have no clue what you're talking about." Add said with a poker face like Eve and tried to hint to no emotion. "I know I saw you looking at her when she was asleep, and how you carried her to her room~" Rena said like she was sly. Add cursed in his mind. He saw an odd movement when they were crossing the living room but decided it was nothing. "So what?" He says while he tries to think of a situation to get out of this conversation. "What if I told you I could make a date for you two and let you…examine more of her~?" Rena said, she smiled like a devil who just knew they won when Add blushed at the thought of being able to examine Aisha…unclothed. He shook his head. "How do you even know she would agree?" Add retorts with a grumpy look on his face. "Don't worry I'll handle it~!" She says in a sing song voice as she leans into Add's ear and whispers her plan. Add nods and glides out the door on his dynamos to the location Rena specified to prepare it.

As Add left Rena went upstairs to Aisha's room and noticed the door was cracked. She peeked in and watched Aisha do something she didn't think she would see. "Mmf…Add…If you do that I'll…I'll!" She lets out a deep moan as she pulls her pangers out of her panties and sees they are all soaked with her sex juices. "My my you have a hard crush on Add don't you~?" Rena said from the doorway, it caused Aisha to yelp and try to cover her lustful deeds but Rena stopped her hands. "Do you really want Add to be your boyfriend and to do lewd things to you~?" Rena asks. Aisha turns away blushing. "Y-yes…" She says in a shy tone since Rena can see her panties. Rena tosses a school uniform to Aisha which hits her in the face. Aisha makes a single "Ooomf" noise from the impact and looks at the uniform. She is about to ask Rena why but Rena holds up her hand. "Change panties. Put on those clothes. Then go to this location." Rena says in a step by step way and hands Aisha a note with directions to some old building here in Sander. Rena walks out of the room leaving Aisha to her devices.

After about 2 hours it was still night time and Aisha made it to a recently closed only a few weeks ago. She looked at the direction and tried to find room B-2. After walking through one hallway she found the room and walked in. She saw Add in a science professor looking lab coat. With a pair of glasses on. His hair was smoothed back to match his sleek look and Aisha felt herself become aroused looking at him. "Ah. Aisha. Please have a seat. You're the only one who showed up for class." Add motions for her to take a seat in the front row. She does so and sits down on the desk. "Today we are going to study biology. Now I had planned to have one of the other teacher show up for this but miss Aisha would you come up here?" He asks nicely. Aisha walks up to the teacher's desk. "Now please turn and face the class." When Aisha turns around her eyes widen as she sees holograms of her friend on the Elteam sitting in the seats watching. She feels a pair of hands wrap behind her and unbutton her shirt, pulling it apart to reveal a black laced bra to the entire class who gasps in surprise. Aisha's face turn crimson red on the spot but she can't react cause she is petrified with fear. She feels her shirt come off completely and then her bra which is thrown with the shirt onto the floor. She feels her breasts become gripped and turns her head slightly to see Add doing this to her and his face is also quite red. "These are a woman's breasts. They are sensative things. For starters they are soft, Aisha's breasts feel soft like a pillow…" He adds the last part to the end of that. Add begins to squeeze Aisha's breasts. He is captivated at how she isn't flat like Eve but she is smaller then Elesis. Aisha slowly begins to moan as her panties become wet.

"These are called her nipples." Add mentions as he presses them like buttons, earning more lustful moans from Aisha. "Inside a women's breasts in a milk gland that produces milk and send it through the nipple when a woman becomes pregnant. The purpose of this is to breast feed her child." He says as he pulls on her nipple. "A-Add…" Aisha half hazzardly says between her many moans. "Yes?" Add responds. "Enough with the acting." She moans. Add continues to grope and play with Aisha's breasts before letting her go. Suddenly Aisha bends over the desk and pulls down her panties. "Add…put your thing in here…fuck me till I can't think anymore." Aisha says. She remembers reading those lines from Rena's note. She didn't care. She was gonna get her wish at being pleasured by Add. Add looks at her with a blushing face before taking off his pants and underwear to reveal a large 8 inch erection. Aisha's eyes widen as she bites her lower lip. Add grabs her hips and presses the head of his cock on her entrance, before sliding in, but not a second later after the head goes in he feels it. He feels her hymen. "Aisha…Are you sure?" He asks. Aisha turns to him and nods in a begging for it fashion. He moves his hips forward causing Aisha to moan loudly and tears to slowly stream from her eyes as she feels Add's cock rip her hymen apart.

She began to tighten up as Add moved deeper inside her, he slowly began to moan aswell as she grew tighter and tighter. When he was fully inside her the two sat like that for a moment. "Y-you can move now Add…" Aisha says, finally ready for Add. He nods and pulls back his hips before thrusting them forward. They both begin to moan as Add begins to thust himself into Aisha's tight body. "Add! Go deeper!" Aisha begs. Add begins to try his hardest and slowly thrusts deeper into her, the head of his cock kissing the entrance of her womb. When Aisha realises her womb is being kissed she screams out of moan of pleasure. The holograms had long since fadded and it was just Add pounding into Aisha as she was bent over on the desk. "Ah-Ah! Add! I'm going to cum!" Aisha cried out, her insides clenching on Add's cock. Add couldn't take for long either. "I am gonna cum too Aisha!" They both let out lewd howls as they orgasmed. But Add never did pull out and Aisha's period was a week away.

Add collapsed onto Aisha's back and the two layed there on the desk for a moment till they found the strength to get up again. Add gave Aisha some clothes Rena had given him before he left and put on his normal clothes that were under the desk. The two walked out with smiles on their faces with their hands together.

~6 Years Later~

Add was managing the finances for the school he and Aisha started two years ago. But then suddenly he heard a little boy shout. "Dad! Annie stole my cookie with levitation magic again!" and in the kitchen he heard. "Did not!" From his daughter. Annie and Chris were twins. Aisha walked over to Chris and kneeled down and handed him a cookie. "Don't start trouble now, okay?" she then walked into the kitchen and used her own magic to get the cookie off the ceiling. "Annie don't abuse your magic okay?" She looked at her daughter with a loving look. The two children stood infront of one another and apologized for the events that led to this. Add walked in and wrapped his arm around his wife. "It's hard huh?" He asked. "Yeah…but so long as I have you and everyone I love…I'm happy." Aisha responds as the children look confused by what their parents talk about.


End file.
